Two Night Stand
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: After a breakup, Lily realizes that she needs to lose herself, but doesn't expect to wake up next to a naked James Potter on the next morning. Based on the movie with the same title. Set in Hogwarts. Rated M for language, sexual innuendo and recreational use of pot.


Hello guys, I'm back! I can't stay away from Marauders era

While watching the movie Two Night Stand a few weeks ago I thought the characters were like Lily and James and came up with the idea for this story, it is slightly based on the movie.

Warnings: this story is rated M for language, sexual innuendo and recreational use of light drugs. If you don't like empowered women talking about sex, you probably won't like this story.

ps: As some of you may know, I'm Brazilian, even though I've studied English most of my life there may be some mistakes, feel free to point them out (politely, 'cause it doesn't hurt to be nice!)

If you like the story let me know!

Kisses,  
Andy

 **Two Night Stand**

It was possible to see the sun slowly fading in the horizon of Hogwarts' grounds from the big window at the 7th year girls' dorm in the Gryffindor tower, the dorm was empty except for two girls, the rest of them enjoying their free time after dinner, especially on a Friday night.

"Come on Lily!" the brunette was pleading to the huddled covers in front of her "You haven't had fun since that Diggory piece of shit broke up with you".

Tangled red tresses were seen peeking from the covers and a very pissed Lily Evans eyed her.

"Thanks for reminding me I was dumped, Anneliss!" she snarled right before pulling the covers over her head again.

"Lily, it was three months ago!" Anneliss reasoned running her hands through her head like her cousin used to. Receiving no answer, she started breathing heavily until she pulled her friend's covers unveiling the redhead in her mermaid pajamas. "Now listen here, this is not the Lily Evans I know. You will take a relaxing bath, comb that mess off your hair, go to the party, get fucking hammered and will hook up with someone!".

Lily blinked several times through wide eyes trying to figure out if her friend was serious, Anneliss' face was impassive.

"Don't make me hex you, Lils" Anneliss said lifting one eyebrow, Lily didn't doubt that she would indeed hex her if she didn't get up on the next minute, so she exhaled loudly leaving her bed and pulling her towel and clothes from her drawer with unnecessary force.

"You know" Lily started grumpy halfway through the door. "I should just end this party and put you and the rest of your friends in detention for it. I'm Head Girl".

"You definitely need some sex, sweetie" Anneliss said before ducking when a red light jolted form Lily's wand and the door was closed behind her. "I'll remember that".

Lily made her way to the prefects' bathroom, maybe Liss was right and a good bath would make her feel better, it was not that she was still sad about the break up, she was just angry. For the past sixteen months, she had been in a relationship with Amos Diggory, she believed he was the one, she planned a future with him and as soon as he graduated he decided she was no longer part of his plans.

"Stupid boys" she muttered getting inside the bathroom, the first thing her eyes laid on was a sculptured chest, then jet black hair with droplets of water still on, finally unfocused hazel eyes.

"Evans?" his voice met her with quite a shudder, something about a shirtless James Potter, with hair still damp and unbuckled belt pressured her stomach and made her mouth dry, the boy tattered for his glasses on the bench beside him, once his eyes could finally focus on her he smiled. "Never imagined you would be a pervert".

She blinked a few times trying to focus on his eyes and not on his abs, which was hard since he crossed his arms on his chest and was amusingly looking at her.

"I wasn't supposed to be granted entry with you still in here" she was confused, not knowing if it was some effect of his exposed abs she decided to focus on one of the windows at the far right of the bathroom.

"I'm finished and dressed, that's probably why" he smiled unfolding his arms, and started to buckle his belt, she swore to herself that she did not stare.

The boy then started to slowly button up his shirt, Lily noticed one droplet falling from his damp hair and making his way to the nape of his neck, disappearing behind the collar of his shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" James had an inquisitive brow up and a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Thinking how much longer will you take to button it up. I want to take a bath, you know?" Lily retorted feeling mad at herself for being caught ogling at damned James Potter.

She was so busy kicking herself mentally that didn't see when a fully dressed James was just a few inches from her.

"You really need to relax, Evans" his voice made her loins hurt and after a short second he was making his way out of the bathroom, but stopped to analyze her stiffened body. "Hope you make it to the party tonight, you definitely need to loosen up".

"Fuck you, Potter" Lily retorted throwing her towel and clothes where his things were once lying.

"Is it a threat or a 'to-do list'?" he laughed at how she blushed furiously and left the bathroom before she could think of a comeback.

After kicking the bench where she deposited her stuff and immensely regretting it for the pain acquired in her left foot, she opened the faucets and let the colors, bubbles and hot water fill the tub.

The heated water soothed her skin and she felt instantly relaxed, she let out a sigh and remembered her encounter with James Potter, was she flirting with him?

No!

She definitely wasn't… maybe just staring too much.

He was indeed hot, though…

"I refuse to think about it" she whispered to herself, feeling a little overwhelmed by the hot water and her thoughts on the well sculpted body of James Potter.

Ok. Maybe she needed some sext after all.

~0~

"Merlin be praised, you're here!" Anneliss hugged her excitedly. Lily looked around and remembered why she didn't like going to these parties, everyone was having a blast, not that it was a problem, but she felt displaced. "Here" Anneliss voice caught her attention again, she was offering her a cup, full of alcohol.

Well, once you're in a party… right?

She drank the amber liquid until it stopped stinging her tongue.

"Oh that's my song!" Lily reached for Anneliss, who was safely trapped on Sirius Black arms, kissing him hungrily, the redhead analyzed them for a minute, when was the last time that she and Amos had lost themselves in one another that way?

Maybe he was right, they lacked passion.

And her cup lacked alcohol.

"Look who came out from her cave!" that voice, oh that damned voice. James Potter was leaning against the booze table, it was originally a study table and a blonde girl from the fifth year seemed to angrily ignore everything around her and kept her herbology book opened on an almost empty corner of it. Now and then droplets of drinks would fall on her pages, how long until she was too annoyed and left? "Hey! Hogwarts to Evans".

"Sorry" she apologized turning her attention back to the boy with spiked hair.

"So…" he started "what brought you here today?"

"I want to drink until I forget that I was dumped, even though I now realize that I was in a passionless relationship" she said looking at her shoes. "I want to forget that second part too".

"Well, I'll drink to that" James raised a small cup with a clear liquid inside and drained it in one big gulp. "At least he had the decency to break up with you, could be worse, right?"

Lily weighted on his words, there was something that she was supposed to remember, but the alcohol wasn't letting her.

"So" he started after silence reigned between them "I assume you don't dance."

"Oh, no" she smiled, the fuzzy feeling of alcohol running through her veins "I do dance, but if I did everyone in this room would probably fall in love with me." she choked on a laugh in the end and James followed her. "Also, your cousin is too busy to dance or even to interact with me."

James eyes darted to the far left of the room, where Liss and Sirius were making out, and winced.

"They should get a room, right?" Lily laughed on her cup, now full of firewhisky, things were starting to get blurred.

"Oh no, I should get one, instead of laying on my bed assuring myself that my cousin and my best friend are not having sex on the bed beside mine under an imperturbable charm" he took a sip from his cup while Lily started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry" she said after a few seconds, touching his chest lightly, but barely stopping. "Poor you."

It was the closest they have ever been, he was curiously looking at her, as if he was holding onto a joke that only he knew. A strange, but not unknown feeling started growing inside Lily.

"Want to get out of here?" she said and he smile grew.

"I would love to, Evans."

The next thing she knew she had marched towards the far corner of the room pulling Anneliss and Sirius apart.

"I'm leaving with your cousin" she blurted and the couple started blinking several times as if to assimilate her words.

"James?" Sirius was the first to regain consciousness.

"Yup" the ginger replied.

"I need a drink, a strong one" he said, "Don't do anything before I come back".

Lily watched as he crossed the room, took a shot and turned to James, they exchanged a couple of words until James gave him what seemed to be some crumpled parchment, it was the damned map Lily had confiscated once. Sirius then proceeded to get out of the tower, leaving the redhead puzzled.

"So...?" Lily's thoughts vanished when she heard Liss.

"I'm going to hook up with James Potter" she said matter-of-factly.

"Merlin, is this real life?" Anneliss stated in a drunken tone, but her expression changed suddenly. "Wait here for a minute."

The brunette ran in the direction of the boys' dormitory and for several minutes Lily stood awkwardly on the corner, facing the window, the buzz from the alcohol was still strong, but not enough so she didn't know what she was doing.

Although, the loud music and frantic thumping of her own heart made her feel a little dizzy. Anneliss came back and put something large on her hand, a mirror with a piece of paper glued to it, she then went on to walk with her towards the booze table, Sirius was back from wherever he'd gone.

As soon as they got there, Anneliss whispered something on her boyfriend's ear and he gave her a wicked smile before kissing her, when the ginger turned to the other side looking for more liquid courage, she faced a disheveled James Potter with his invisibility cloak in hand.

"Had a change of mind?" he asked, rather nervous about the answer.

"No way" she smiled through her nervousness "Let's get out of here."

As soon as the Fat Lady portrait slammed behind her, she started thinking about that movie she saw once at home where a nerdy girl went out with the popular guy and she ended with pig blood all over her.

Well, at least if this was her fate, she could at least kill him like the girl on the movie, right?

He threw his invisibility cloak on them and the closeness of his body made a shiver run through her body.

"Where are we going?" she whispered after they descended a couple of stairs.

"Well, Sirius said he found a place that's not on the map" he started as they turned on one of the several corridors on the seventh floor. "It must be… here!"

He opened a door that seemed misplaced on the wall. The first thought on Lily's head as she took off the cloak was that the place really looked like the bachelor pad her cousin Irving got himself in London. It included a fireplace, comfy couches, integrated kitchen along with a suite.

"Well…" James started running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I think it is time for us to start kissing" Lily stated, the dim light emanating from the fireplace making her more inebriated.

"I agree" James said taking a couple of steps and capturing her lips without a second thought.

~0~

Lily woke up next morning with the sun high in the sky and a strange heat on her back.

"Oh Merlin" she whispered without looking back, she's done it, she – Lily Marie Evans – had slept with James Potter, the guy that she once swore was the last person on Earth that she would ever look twice.

Was getting dumped by Amos really a trigger for that kind of behavior? Little Miss Perfect had a one-night stand with Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor and all she wanted was to get out of that room as fast as she could.

She silently moved out of the bed and gathered her clothes on the floor, dressing up faster than she undressed the night before, with a quick look at the bed she certified that James was still sound asleep.

Should she leave a note?

Hell no.

She made her way to the door wanting to kick her drunk-self for batting her lashes to the one person she never allowed herself to think as someone worth of her attention. Sighting heavily, she reached the doorknob.

It didn't move.

She tried again with all her force, but it was in vain. Not being one to give up easily, she took her wand from her pocked and whispered "Alohomora". Nothing happened again.

Lily didn't want to panic, why the door didn't move? She repeated the spell again and again, each time more vehemently than the other.

"Is everything ok?" Lily stopped instantly turning her blushed face to the voice. James Potter was leaning against the threshold between the bedroom and the living room wearing just his boxers.

He yawned and stretched under Lily's desperate gaze, the muscle in his abs and arms almost popping.

"Which spell did you put on this door?" she started, trying to look composed.

"Huh?" he looked at her with furrowed brows, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"This damn door doesn't open, did you plan to make me hostage?" Lily retorted irritated.

"Wait" James adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Do you think that I locked you up in here with me? Well, as I remember you were more than eager in getting here with me last night."

The redhead opened and closed her mouth several times, but couldn't find any argument to answer him.

James then proceeded to examine the doorknob, it was when he noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor.

' _Get along, or else – Love L &S'_

He unceremoniously threw the paper at her and backed from the door.

"You should learn not to point fingers before gathering all the information, Evans." his tone was cold as ice, matching the disdainful look he threw her.

She sat on the closest armchair with the note folded in her hand, not knowing if she was madder at Anneliss, James or herself. Her sulked mood didn't help to lighten the atmosphere. James left for the bathroom without sparing her a second glance and she heard the shower running.

When he got back Lily hadn't moved from her spot in the living room, her lips pouted and her eyes darting to the opposite direction from where the boy stood.

"I'm guessing we won't get along, right?" James said as she saw through her peripheral vision he was sitting on the couch.

She snorted in response.

"Want to get high?" the absurdity of his question made her head turn to him.

He had a bent oak pipe in his hand and was looking for something on a backpack that she hadn't take notice earlier. From it he grabbed a paper bag and started pouring some bluish herbs on the pipe.

"Nevermind" he stated with a snort "I wouldn't believe if Miss Perfect Evans knew what Excel is"

James proceeded to light the pipe.

"Excel…" she started, getting up from the armchair and moving towards the couch. "Also known as _Excelse Probia_ , plant found all around Europe and some places in America, mostly used as medicine for pain, but also recreationally due to its numbness effects and euphoria…"

"Girl studies Herbology…" James mocked after a couple of blows.

"The girl…" she stretched her arms and grabbed the pipe from his hand, taking a good drag "… also spent half of her summer baking pumpkin cakes with this stuff with your cousin."

James looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Merlin's beard, Evans" he said every word slowly "Will you ever cease to amaze me?"

She laughed after the second drag, the smoke clouded her mind a little, she heard that the muggle's version of this was a bit stronger, but the last she wanted now was to get too carried away.

"So, will we ever talk about what happened?" James tried to look chill, but his eyes kept darting at her.

"I don't think I need to explain sex to you, Potter" Lily laughed taking the last drags and resting the pipe on the coffee table.

"Of course not" his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink "But you liked it, right?"

"It was nice" she said looking at anything but him. A moment of silence went before James' voice filled the room.

"But, like… just 'nice'?" he tried to sound casual.

"What do you want, from me to give you a grade?" she looked at him impatiently.

Another moment of silence, both looking in different directions.

"Out of curiosity" James started and Lily pinched the bridge of her nose "If you were to give it a grade, what would it be?"

"An 8,5… I don't know, maybe a solid 8" she looked away curling her hair with her fingers.

"Wait, that's not possible" he turned his whole body in her direction, which made her even more uncomfortable. "I've never received any complaints."

"Well, that's probably why you were given an 8" Lily retorted and he kept staring at her, receiving only silence as answer.

"Was it that bad? What took me so many points?" he ran his hands through his hair.

She sighted and finally looked in his direction.

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" she looked a bit pitied, making him feel worst.

He just kept staring at her until she sighed again.

"How many times you think you made me… you know, get there?" she coughed to cover her embarrassment.

"Bake pot cakes, but can say the word 'cum'" he muttered, receiving a mean look from her. "Three times at least" he stated confident.

"It was only one time, and it was when you weren't trying to look like the men on those 'sexy' tales from Witch Weekly" she left the embarrassment for a factual tone.

"Very well, Evans" his face was blushed "Your performance was not that astounding too".

She raised a single and inquisitive brow at him, defying him to go on.

"You undressed too fast, as if you were going to some doctor's appointment.

"That's your claim?" she mocked, she definitely wasn't that eager to get naked in front of Dr. Nassif, her obgyn, but would never let James know about her eagerness.

"Yeah, you need to take some time, tease a little" the he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pretended he was slowly taking it off, while moving his torso like a worm.

"Please, stop!" she pinched the bridge of her nose again "I'll have nightmares with this scene. Anything else?"

"You kept leading my hand, like you were helping me to park my broom" he stated not thinking thoroughly if it was a valid argument.

"That's the problem of you guys, you think that you were born like sex gods and know how to do everything!" Lily raised her voice. "Well, women's world has some news for you: nipples aren't light switches, you don't just touch them and we are suddenly all wet… and stop with the fake noises, don't act in control all the time, we like to see you are as involved as we are".

When she finished James was looking at his hands, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

"I wish I had not asked anything" he muttered and silence filled the room.

"Is there any more Excel?" Lily asked a bit shy.

*0*

"I really need a bath" Lily laughed seeing the state of her shirt, with colored sugar and oil stains.

James cooked a good pair of grilled cheese to them for lunch, at least she could tank Liss and Sirius for leaving food to them, they then took all the pillows from the bed and the couch, the curtains, and made a hut where they stayed talking and eating junk candies all afternoon.

"No, wait" James stopped her from moving. "I just thought about some hilarious rap. You have to listen"

Lily furrowed her brows with a hint of a smile on her face.

" _First time I saw her hair was the thing_

 _She shut me out and I thought she was mean_

 _She became my crush everything made me jealous_

 _Took me ten points for cursing Snivellus"_

"That's it, drop the mic" he pretended to drop and invisible microphone and Lily burst into laughter.

"Oh Merlin, my abs hurt" she said after at least a whole minute laughing. James was still chuckling when he faced her.

"I'm sorry for the times I was a dickbag" he threw an Every Flavor Bean in his mouth nonchalantly.

"Some of your pranks were funny" she got a bean from his pile, earning a glare. "That time when you put rabbit ears and tail on Lucius Malfoy was hilarious."

"You still sent me to detention for that" he laughed.

"I have to give an example of discipline" she threw him a confident look. "But, it was funny as hell"

Silence fell for a few moments.

"Did you really had a crush on me?" she asked almost in a whisper. "I have always been really mean to you."

"Yeah, I did" he smiled a little. "I like tough women, I also had a crush on McGonagall when I was eleven"

"You what?" her eyes went wide.

Their eyes met and they started laughing again and once again Lily felt her insides burn. Spending the day with James wasn't the worst thing in the world, it was actually nice, his wits met his looks, and that grilled cheese was the best thing she ate in the world.

He got a few inches close and she bit her lip, not sure why she was feeling so attracted to him at that moment.

"I really need a bath" she gave him doe eyes. "Can I borrow your shirt?"

"Yeah sure" he seemed a little disappointed while handing the button up shirt he was wearing upon his T-shirt.

The girl rushed to the bathroom with her heart on her throat, why on Earth was she feeling that way? Few hours ago, if someone asked her if she wanted to sleep with James Potter again, she would have laughed on their faces and denied she had slept with him once. Although, something was different now, the thought of sharing a bed with him one more time was making her stomach flutter, as the droplets of hot water hit her body she evened her breath.

Buttoning up his shirt with the ever-present smell of soap and candy made her bit her lip, maybe she knew what she wanted to do after all.

Leaving the bathroom with confident steps she noticed something odd below the couch, as she bowed her fingers touched the cold surface of a mirror, images rushed on her mind, Liss bringing her something from the boy's dormitory.

A crumpled note was stuck in it – _"Use for emergency, just say my name"_ , she could totally have used it early in the day, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted it.

"The castle must have run out of water" James couldn't hide the smile, trying not to stare at her dressed only in his dress shirt and her grey tights.

"I'm sorry for being clean, Potter" she resumed her position in their hut, the little Christmas lights making James eyes glow.

"I was so bad in bed that you won't call me by my name?" one of his eyebrows high in his forehead, a shadow of smile in his lips.

"I like calling you Potter" she simply said, then added "Are you going to think forever about what I said?"

"Well…" he scratched his head and avoided her eyes "I was really uncomfortable in the beginning, but it was good in a way, we can always improve, right?"

Lily kept silent for a few moments, staring at the line in his jaw and how it connected with his neck, leaving a delicious spot below his ear.

"We could do it again, you know?" as she said his head turned to her, his eyes examining her face looking for a hint of joke. "For scientific purposes, of course" she finished trying not to smile.

"Scientific purposes" he tasted the words on his lips while moving closer, his lips almost touching hers.

"I'm an eager researcher" she whispered nuzzling his nose with hers.

"I'll be an outstanding student, then" he put a red lock behind her ear, his thumb then touching the skin below her lower lip.

As their lips touched, Lily seemed to be hit by an electrical wire, one of those in the ugly Spinner's End, despite the place, she was feeling beautiful. James' hands roamed through her body making her feel every bit of her skin, making her core hurt in anticipation.

On the other hand, she didn't just want to be touched, she wanted to feel every bit of him too, to be inebriated by his body and the sensations he was bringing. They were together, connected in every way possible, whispering each other's name in between kisses and sighs, climaxing intertwined in limbs and sweat.

"It was…" James started, but his panting didn't let him finish the sentence,

"… amazing" Lily finished his thoughts with heavy breathing and her hands on her face.

"We should go again, just to double check" James laughed at Lily's horrified expression.

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" she laughed as he spooned her, but made no move to get away from him, falling asleep on his arms.

The redhead woke up just before dawn, James warmth on her back and a strange feeling on the pit of her stomach. She gently unwrapped herself from his arms and made her way to the living room, for a moment she thought the door would be open by now.

'What says getting along more than hours of lovemaking?' she thought and then reprimanded herself for thinking about that four-letter word. To calm down her heart she thought about sneaking some of James' pot. 'Smoke a little then no more of this shit before graduating, you have NEWTs to study for'.

Unceremoniously she stuck her hand inside his backpack, pulling the paper bag at the bottom. As she pulled it out, a crumpled parchment rolled at her feet and curiosity got the best of her, it was a letter. A love letter.

Her heart started beating so fast that she couldn't breathe, her eyes darted in between sentences: "I miss you, your lips and your body", "can't wait to see you, my true love", "you are everything to me". Tears were blurring her view and blotting some words, the parchment moving with her shaking hand.

She knew that there was something she was supposed to remember, James Potter had a girlfriend: Alina Halliwell, their fling started last winter and after a couple of months, when things started to look really bad with Voldemort, her parents moved to France and she was transferred to Beauxbatons. She couldn't remember because she wasn't around anymore, but they were still together.

"Lily, what's wrong?" she heard James' concerned voice and turned his head to him so fast that she could swear that her neck cracked, he made a move in her direction and she retreated, seeming desperate he looked at her hand and his face contorted. "I can explain this."

"EXPLAIN?" she yelled, throwing the parchment on the ground. "You meant to say, "Hey Evans, I know I've been fucking you for the last couple of days, but I have a girlfriend"?".

"Lily, this letter…"

"It was your plan since the beginning, wasn't it? Using me, using my body, it's all a game…"

"She cheated on me!" he exclaimed running his hand through his hair. "I discovered a month ago".

"Oh" Lily said bitter, her tears stopping giving way to a disgusted expression "And I'm the best way to get back at her, Lily Evans, the uptight nerd that never surrendered to you… how STUPID I am".

She tattered on the floor beside the couch finding the mirror Anneliss has given her and bolting towards the door.

"Anneliss, open this damn door!" she exclaimed to the mirror surface and was met with Liss sleepy face with eyes barely open.

Seeing her friend desperate face, Liss suddenly became alert.

"Lily, what happened?" it was possible to see Sirius' head next to her.

"Just open the door!" her eyes shifted to James and he took a step closer to her. "Stay the hell away from me, Potter."

"Lily, please…" his eyes here glistered and his expression was painful.

On the mirror surface Anneliss exchanged a few words with Sirius, who then switched places with Liss.

"Lily, stay calm please" he was worried, guilty maybe? Lily was in no position to distinguish. He murmured a few things flicking his wand "There must be a key below the mat now".

She quickly kicked the mat to the side and bent to pick the key, James had not moved again, he kept a couple of feet away just staring at her shaky hands as they twisted the key opening the door.

"I love you, Lily" she stopped dead on her tracks and eyed him. "I always did."

"Go fuck yourself, Potter" she spat the words and slammed the door behind her.

Lily did not care if any early birds from school saw her wearing just a dress shirt through the corridors, and her bare feet were freezing on the stone floor of the castle, she just ran the fast as she could until she was breathless in front of de Fat Lady painting.

Anneliss was there waiting for her with concerned features and a cloak to cover her, before anything she just held her friend with tears in her eyes, as Lily sobbed.

They spent the rest of the Sunday in their dorm, Lily nested in her best friend's arms as she caressed her hair and said that everything would be just fine.

She missed a couple of class days, by Wednesday morning Liss started to get worried and decided to talk to Lily after breakfast, only to find her bathed and organizing her uniform and material for class.

"I'm tired of dwelling on this, Liss" she said even though her friend had not said anything.

"That's good" Liss nodded. "Should I wait for you at lunch?"

"Yes" she gave her friend a small smile. "Best place on the table".

She managed to avoid James at all classes until Friday, even though he had tried to reach her in every possible way, it was her favorite day since: 1) she had all afternoon free; 2) none of her morning classes included James Potter.

Still, it included another chromosome Y bearer that she hasn't talked to for almost two years, Severus Snape sat two rows in front of her and five seats to the sides at History of Magic class, Professor Binns was an old man, really - really old, so old that Lily was afraid that one day he would just drop dead on the floor in the middle of the class and his ghost would appear to finish it.

That thought amused her and she allowed herself to smile a little, the smile vanished when she noticed that Severus was looking at her every couple of minutes.

"I need to talk to you" she heard his voice as soon as her feet hit the corridor while she was still trying to fit her Bathilda Bagshot book inside her bag.

She sighed and turned to him with an inquisitive brow.

"You need to know what people are talking" he started nervously, met only by a stare. "They say that there was a party on Friday, and you left with James Potter."

"Your point…?" her brow still up, she was getting impatient by the minute.

"They are making it sound like you slept with him" he said the last words with disgust.

She massaged her temples and closed her eyes, she was done with this bullshit of caring for what people said or thought about her.

"You don't seem the least bit affected for what I've just said" Snape said slowly. "Tell me it's not true, I could never look at you again thinking about…"

"Thinking about what, Severus?" her eyes meeting his, ice cold. "I owe you nothing".

"Tell me it is a lie" he said with urgency in his voice grabbing her by the arm.

"It's a lie" she said wanking her arm from his grip.

"Thank Merlin" he let go a deep sigh with a relieved expression, but nothing prepared him for what he heard next.

"Sleep was the last thing I got after that party, if you know what I mean..." her eyes shot daggers at him. "And what I mean is that I sleep or be up all night with whoever I want, even if it's James Potter. Have a good day, Severus."

She turned on her heels and kept a steady pace to distance from him, what she didn't expect was running to Professor McGonagall, one of her favorite teachers and head of Gryffindor.

"Oh I'm sorry, Professor" Lily excused herself and noticed that the teacher was not in her best mood.

"Well, I was just looking for you, Miss Evans" she started with a strict tone. "You got a detention".

"What?!" Lily was caught off guard.

"It has come to my knowledge that you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Miss York facilitated a gathering with alcohol at the Gryffindor common room on Friday" the Professor looked disappointedly at her and Lily was found speechless. "Please, be at the Trophy Room precisely at 7 o' clock and for Merlin's sake, do not engage in this type of behavior again".

"Yes Professor, I'm deeply sorry" Lily answered without looking in her eyes.

Her day could not get any worse, she closed the curtains around her bed and laid on her back, counting the stones on the ceiling of the tower until it was time for her punishment, as if the hell she was living wasn't enough.

Arriving at the Trophy Room she was met by Sirius and Anneliss chit chatting while cleaning some trophies, which made her stop dead in track, if they were there it meant that she was about to be graced by the presence of someone else.

"Hey" she heard his voice behind her and everything made sense.

James reported her and his friends to McGonagall so she would put all of them in detention, a situation where it would be impossible for Lily to flee and she could not avoid him.

"I can't believe you did this to us!" she turned to him, he had a chocolate box and a folded parchment in his hands, an apologetic smile upon his lips.

"Lily, please, calm down" Anneliss tried to manage the situation.

"I needed to see you, to talk to you…" James started, his expression becoming more urgent.

"I couldn't care less about what you need, Potter."

"Come on, Lily" he handed the chocolates and the parchment to Sirius "Just give me a minute to explain myself".

"You have 20 seconds" she arched an eyebrow.

"I sent her a letter ending our relationship the morning before the party" he looked at her pleading, but she wasn't breaking. "You got to admit that this situation is a little bit amusing."

"You messed up my perfect record, lost house points, so you could feed me some bullshits?!" Lily shouted with tears starting to pool on her eyelids. "I'll tell you what, James: when I find this the LEAST. BIT. FUNNY. I'll go after you. Now, please, get out of my sight".

James let his arms fall to his side, looking defeated. He turned on his heels and left the room, the detention be damned.

"Lily" Liss touched her lightly on the shoulder handing her the parchment. "He was telling the truth, I was with him when he sent the letter, that's why he kept you company drinking, he was hurt too".

The redhead didn't answer, but decided on reading whatever he had written.

 _I fell in love with a girl, who made me go mad_

 _Always hated me, said I was a dickbag_

 _As the times flew past, my feelings were deeper_

 _Even Hagrid, my dear, knows you're a keeper_

 _Now I screwed up, she hates me for all_

 _I can only appeal to flirt with McGonagall_

 _I'm running out of time, hope this isn't too late_

 _But even if it is, my love can't erase._

Even before finishing the last line she had already cracked a smile, she folded the parchment and snorted, the laugh coming easily to her, she realized that she did wanted to believe in James' words because she knew deep down that she liked him.

For the second time in that week she ran through the corridors of the castle, the anticipation filling her stomach with butterflies, after a few turns she met James, who had stopped to see what was the noise.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met" she said with a smirk.

James studied her face as she got closer to him, every step making his smile grow. Before she could start another sentence, he reached her robe and pulled her to him, staring right into those sparkling green eyes a few inches from his.

"Now, this is where you kiss me" she whispered and he complied.

On the next moment, he had wrapped his arms around her, their mouths meeting each other as water to a man lost in the desert, Lily wanted to kiss him with all of her, her heart beating loudly in her chest, the same rhythm of his.

"You lost us a lot of points." she said while nuzzling his nose.

"Will win them back on the next Quidditch match" he answered with a self-assured smile.

"Cocky much?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Admit you like it" he said brushing his lips on hers.

"Only in my deathbed" she whispered and caught his lips with hers.


End file.
